musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Céline Dion
Céline Dion, née Céline Marie Claudette Dion, est une chanteuse canadienne. Sa voix d'un haut niveau technique faite d'elle une des chanteuses les plus influentes de la pop. Biographie à venir... Vie personnelle Céline Dion rencontre René Angélil en février 1981 après que celui-ci eut écouté une maquette d'elle. Il décide de gérer la carrière de Céline. Le 17 décembre 1994, ils se marient à la Basilique Notre-Dame de Montréal. Suite au cancer de la gorge de René, Céline décide de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèse afin de fonder une famille en 1999. René, guéri de son cancer, et elle renouvellent leurs voeux le 5 janvier 2000 aux Cæsars Palace de Las Vegas. Quelques mois plus tard, Céline annonce qu'elle attend son premier enfant. René-Charles naît le 25 janvier 2001 en Floride. En février 2009, Céline annonce une nouvelle pause pour de nouveau tomber enceinte. Elle fait une fausse couche en novembre 2009 pour finalement tomber enceinte de jumeaux qui naissent le 23 octobre 2010 : Nelson et Eddy en Floride. Nelson est en hommage à Nelson Mandela que Céline a rencontré et Eddy est un hommage à Eddy Marnay. Fin 2012, Céline annonce son intention d'avoir un 4ème enfant et si possible une fille. Caractéristiques vocales Très souvent, Céline dit de sa voix : "Je pense qu'avec cet instrument qu'est ma voix, je réussis à faire des choses que normalement, je ne devrais pas arriver à faire." Sa tessiture se situe entre le mezzo-soprano et le soprano. Le New York Times qualifie sa voix de : "haute, mince, légèrement nasale, presque sans vibrato, mais dotée d'un arsenal impressionnant de capacités techniques. Elle peut produire des mélismes compliqués, des attaques expressives et soutenir de longues notes sans détonner ne serait-ce qu'un peu." (Archive) Le Times dit de son côté que sa voix : "glisse sans effort de profonds murmures à des aigus parfaitement justes, telle une douce sirène combinant force et grâce." (Archive). Oeuvres caritatives *Elle a sa propre fondation : Fondation Céline Dion. *Depuis 1982, elle est liée à la lutte contre la mucoviscidose. Sa nièce, Karine, est décédée dans ses bras à l'âge de 16 ans en 1993. La chanson "Vole" de l'album D'Eux lui est d'ailleurs dédiée. *Céline et René sont parrain et marraine à vie de la fondation CHU Sainte-Justine. *Elle reverse une partie des bénéfices de ses concerts à des oeuvres caritatives telles que l'Opportunity Village ou l'Unicef. *Elle a fait un don d'un demi-million de dollars pour Haïti en 2010. *En 2010, elle est nommée Ambassadrice de bonne volonté à l'Organisation des Nations Unies pour l'alimentation et l'agriculture. *Depuis 2004, elle soutient la cause de la communauté gay québécoise avec René. Anecdotes *Il existe un film qui raconte ses débuts. Il se nomme "Céline". *Elle a participé à l'oeuvre caricative We Are The World en aide à Haïti. *Certaines de ses musiques ont été utilisées dans la série musicale Glee : "Taking Chances", "Because You Loved Me", "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" et "To Love You More" Discographie Francophone La Voix du Bon Dieu Céline Dion chante Noël‎ Tellement j'ai d'amour... Les Chemins de ma maison Chants et contes de Noël Mélanie C'est pour toi Incognito Dion chante Plamondon D'eux S'il suffisait d'aimer 1 fille et 4 types D'elles Sans attendre thumb|leftC'est le 14ème album francophone et le 31ème album de Céline. Il est sorti le 2 novembre 2012. L'enregistrement s'est fait d'avril à septembre 2012 entre la Floride et le Nevada. Plusieurs artistes connus ont participé à l'album, notamment Maxime Le Forestier, Luc Plamondon et Johnny Hallyday. Il y a également un duo virtuel avec le défunt Henri Salvador. L'album contient 14 chansons et deux chansons inédites dans l'édition deluxe. Le premier single fut Parler à mon père qui est sorti le 2 juillet 2012. Il a été écrit et composé par Jacques Veneruso. Le second single fut Le miracle sorti le 20 novembre 2012. La critique pour cet album fut positive. On peut citer le site de musique Justmusic : "À ce qu’on en entend, il s’avère fort prometteur et Céline Dion signe ainsi un grand retour qui ne pourra être que gagnant avec ce nouvel opus francophone. (...) La voix toujours aussi sublime, juste, assurée et d’une technique irréprochable." ou encore le site PureCharts : "Céline Dion livre un album personnel, intime même, confiant ses attentes de mère, ses besoins de femme et chantant son expérience de la vie à travers 16 titres qui, pour partie, ne laisseront malheureusement pas un souvenir impérissable.". L'album s'est écoulé à 240 000 exemplaires en France (3 fois Disque de Platine). Anglophone Unison Celine Dion The Colour of My Love Falling into Yo Let's Talk about Love These Are Special Times A New Day Has Come One Heart Miracle Taking Chances Water and a Flame Sortie repoussée à octobre 2013 car l'album n'était pas prêt pour une sortie en novembre 2012. Récompenses à venir... Galerie Clips Dion Clip.jpg|Then You Look At Me Dion Clip 2.jpg|Then You Look At Me Sortie Dion.jpg|Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Légion d'honneur de France (décorée en 2008) Dion 2.jpg|Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Légion d'honneur de France (décorée en 2008) Dion 9.jpg|Aux Oscars 1998 Dion 10.jpg|A Paris le 30 novembre 2012 Dion 19.jpg|Mariage de Céline & René (1994) Dion 20.jpg|Mariage à Las Vegas (2000) Dion 22.jpg|Baptême de René-Charles Dion 21.jpg|Famille Angélil (2010) Photoshoot Céline Dion.jpg|In Burbank Dion 3.jpg|In Burbank Dion 4.jpg|In Burbank Dion 5.jpg|In Burbank Dion 6.jpg|In Burbank Dion 7.jpg|In Burbank Dion 8.jpg|''Inconnu'' Dion 11.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Sans Attendre" (2012) Dion 12.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Sans Attendre" (2012) Dion 13.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Sans Attendre" (2012) Dion 14.jpg|Inconnu Dion 15.jpg|Pour V Magazine (2012) Dion 16.jpg|Pour V Magazine (2012) Dion 17.jpg|Pour V Magazine (2012) Dion 18.jpg|Pour V Magazine (2012) Céline Dion 1.jpg Vidéo Clips francophones Sans Attendre thumb|left|300px|Parler à mon pèrethumb|right|300px|Le miraclethumb|left|270 px|Qui peut vivre sans amour ? Clips anglophones Falling into You thumb|left|300px|It's All Coming Back To Me Nowthumb|right|300px|Because you Love Me thumb|left|300px|All By Myself Let's Talk about Love thumb|left|300px|My Heart Will Go On (BO de Titanic) A New Day Has Come thumb|left|300px|A New Day Has Comethumb|right|300px|I'm Alive (BO de Stuart Little 2)thumb|left|300px|Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) Taking Chances thumb|left|300px|Taking Chances Performance en "live" thumb|left|270px|My Heart Will Go On aux Oscars 1998thumb|right|270px|En duo avec Charice Pempengcothumb|left|270px|I Believe In You (ft. Il Divo)thumb|right|270px|Céline Dion & The Corrs "My heart will go on" Autres thumb|left|270px|Star A Domicile Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur